DECISIONS
by ookami-yan
Summary: "Berhenti bermain-main!"/"Boleh aku tahu penyebab keluarnya kalimat laknat itu dari bibir manismu?"/"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau tidak sengaja memikatnya, begitu?"/"Berhentilah bersikap naif. Kau tahu aku jatuh hati padamu."/ SasuHina/ Warning inside/ NEW chapter is SEQUEL/ COMPLETE/ Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: DECISIONS** © ookami

**_Warning!_**_ AU, Crackpair, Out of Character, Typo(s), etc._

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Apa ada hari yang lebih menyebalkan dari hari ini? Harus berapa kali dia menghela napas karena kesal? Dan kenapa makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya malah muncul di hadapannya saat ini?

Hinata benci warna hitam. Cukup rambutnya saja yang berwarna gelap, tak perlu lah orang disekitarnya ikut-ikutan beratribut sewarna itu.

Dan mata sekelam jelaga? Dia pikir Hinata akan terpesona dengan mata elang itu? Cih! Tidak tahu saja si brengsek itu kalau Hinata malah sangat menghindari untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang suram seperti lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lelaki itu menatapnya dalam diam sejak satu jam terakhir. Hinata menyadarinya, tapi memilih untuk mengabaikan dan terus saja menganggap lelaki itu tak ada di sekitarnya.

Hinata tak habis pikir apa yang ada di kepala si brengsek—sebutannya untuk pria itu—yang sepertinya sangat bebal. Memangnya tidak cukup ya pengusiran dan penolakan yang kerapkali dilakukannya beberapa waktu ini. Bagian mana dari perlakuan Hinata yang tidak dimengerti oleh pria itu?

Dan hari ini Hinata benar-benar tak berniat berurusan dengan makhluk itu. Cukup rasa jengkel yang dirasakannya sedari semalam sampai pagi ini. Jangan ditambah-tambah lagi.

Oke, diawali dari pertengkaran hebat dengan sahabatnya—Sakura—kemarin malam, dengan diakhiri keputusan sepihak Sakura untuk mengambil cuti dari toko buku mereka selama beberapa hari. Dalam artian, mereka sedang perang dingin.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto—tunangan Sakura—tadi pagi. Pria itu membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan terkait keputusan Sakura yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka secara mendadak dan tanpa alasan jelas. Hinata yang tengah bermasalah dengan sahabatnya dan mengetahui sedikit banyaknya alasan itu tak tahu harus berkata apa saat pria itu terus merongrongnya.

Meskipun mereka sedang bertengkar, Sakura tetaplah sahabatnya. Hinata akan tetap berpihak dan menjaga rahasia wanita itu kalau memang diharuskan begitu.

Maka dengan bersungut-sungut karena mendapat semprotan dari pasangan emosional itu dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke toko buku—miliknya bersama Sakura—untuk melanjutkan aktivitas, meskipun emosi tidak baik sedang menyelimutinya.

Harapannya adalah, ketika menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas di toko, dia bisa mengalihkan sedikit kepenatan pikirannya akibat masalah yang melibatkan dirinya. Tapi nyatanya bukan pengalihan yang didapatnya. Kebalikannya, sumber utama keruwetan itu malah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Hinata. Dan bagaimana mungkin itu tidak semakin memancing emosinya?

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkanku?"

Hinata mendengar suara itu sangat dekat di belakangnya yang tengah meletakkan beberapa buku baru di rak penjualan. Cih! Tidak tahan lagi rupanya diabaikan. Apa hanya segitu kemampuan si brengsek ini? Pikirnya.

Hinata berbalik dengan anggun dan memasang senyum penuh kepalsuan yang disengaja. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan…" Hinata sengaja menggerakkan matanya dari atas ke bawah tepat di tubuh pria itu, "…Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya mendapati sikap tak biasa Hinata. Dan akibatnya dia semakin tak bisa mengontrol tatapan tajamnya untuk wanita di hadapannya. Hinata melihat dan meyadari itu, betapa herannya itu malah membuatnya senang ketika mendapatinya.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Hyuuga."

Hinata yang sedari tadi kesusahan menahan amarahnya langsung terpancing ketika mendengar kalimat itu. "Siapa yang sedang bermain-main di sini, tuan Uchiha!?"

Konohamaru yang sedang kerja sambilan dan berada tak jauh dari mereka untuk menyusun beberapa buku di rak langsung terlonjak ketika mendapati teriakan dari majikannya.

"Kau akan mengusir para pelangganmu dengan nada bicara itu." Sasuke setengah jengkel dan setengah geli melihat ekspresi murka Hinata.

"Apa pedulimu!? Ini tokoku." Hinata tahu itu, beberapa pembeli yang tengah berkeliling menatapnya dengan heran dan penasaran. Dengan kesal Hinata menghentakkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke dan berjalan menuju lorong kecil disamping tempat kasir.

Ingin rasanya Hinata terus meneriaki lelaki Uchiha itu untuk tidak mengikutinya ke ruang pribadinya bersama Sakura, tapi dia tahu mereka memang butuh bicara. Segera.

.

.

Hinata langsung membalik tubuhnya ketika sudah berada di dalam ruangan dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah menutup pintu.

"Sakura mengambil cuti. Jangan mencarinya di sini," ucap Hinata dengan ketus.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bukan dia," sahut Sasuke yang masih terdengar tenang ketika lagi-lagi mendapati nada bicara Hinata yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

"Aku tidak ada perlu denganmu."

"Aku ada."

Hinata mendelik menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang terlihat kokoh dengan tampilan jas kerjanya. Dari rambut, mata, sampai setelan dari atas sampai bawah semuanya berwarna gelap. Apa bagusnya warna itu? Pikir Hinata.

"Dasar genit!"

Sasuke terbelalak ketika mendengar dua kata mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata, persetan dengan _attitude_ Uchiha yang selalu dituntut untuk tenang dan _cool_. Wanita di hadapannya ini takkan mempan lagi menggunakan trik itu. Cara frontal jelas lebih tepat.

"Boleh aku tahu penyebab keluarnya kalimat laknat itu dari bibir manismu, Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat emosi yang mulai tergambar di pancaran mata Sasuke yang tengah menyipit, mencoba mengintimidasinya. Hinata mendengus mengejek, seperti berpengaruh saja untuknya.

"Tebar pesona. Perebut tunangan orang. Dan sekarang ingin merayuku. Begitu, 'kan? Apa perlu alasan tambahan untuk menyebutmu genit?"

Bagus. Sasuke sama emosinya dengan Hinata sekarang. "Tebar pesona? Jangan memojokkanku atas segala sesuatu yang kumiliki sejak lahir, Hyuuga."

"Percaya diri se—"

"Perebut tunangan orang? Sudah kubilang aku tidak terlibat dengan kekacauan yang dilakukan Haruno."

"Tidak terlibat, kau bilang!?" Apa peduli Hinata kalau Konohamaru dan para pelanggan kembali mendengar teriakannya, yang penting lelaki congkak di hadapannya ini harus tahu kalau dia sedang marah besar.

"Apa kau tahu beberapa hari ini Naruto terus mendatangiku? Dan tadi pagi dia datang membawa kabar kalau Sakura memutuskan pertunangan mereka dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasan tidak jelasnya itu apa? Jelas itu kau! Kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hinata terengah setelah memuntahkan kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya tadi dengan tangan teracung menunjuk dada sasuke.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat dan mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan setengah memohon, "Persoalan Haruno dan tunangannya itu diluar rencanaku, bahkan diluar kendaliku. Tiba-tiba dia saja yang merespon berlebihan."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau tidak sengaja memikatnya, begitu?" sahut Hinata dengan tajam.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Aku tidak pernah mencoba memikat siapa pun, kecuali satu orang. Dan itu jelas bukan dia. Konyol sekali!"

Hinata membalas dengan dengusan kesal, "Kau ini menyukai Sakura tidak sih sebenarnya? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya?"

"Aku tidak mempermainkannya. Aku juga tak pernah membuat pernyataan apapun dengan Haruno. Sikapku wajar-wajar saja. Sama sekali tidak pernah memancingnya."

Hinata melongo mendengar itu.

"Wajar? Lalu kenapa kau terus membiarkan dia mengajakmu pergi kemana-mana? Ditempel kesana-kemari? Kalau tidak suka, harusnya kau jaga jarak dengannya. Bukannya malah memberi harapan palsu dan membuatnya terlalu percaya diri begitu. Dikiranya kau menginginkannya."

Kembali mendapat hardikan dari Hinata, Sasuke terpaksa benar-benar memasang siaga satu.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku harus mengusirnya pergi kalau kami bertemu? Membentaknya, begitu? Merepotkan!" Sasuke bergerak beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata. "Bagiku, selama dia tidak nekat mencumbuku dan memaksa tidur di tempat tidurku, maka tidak ada alasan untuk menghindarinya."

Mendengar itu Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya. Benar-benar brengsek makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"Keterlaluan sekali kau mengatakan itu di hadapanku?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meredam emosinya. "Aku tahu Haruno sepertinya menaruh hati padaku. Tapi selama dia tidak mengatakannya, maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghindarinya. Dan jangan dikira aku tidak berusaha untuk memberitahunya kalau dia hanya kuanggap sebagai teman biasa. Kesempatan saja yang belum ada."

Hinata mendengus mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih memalingkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan lelaki itu. "Dan sekarang Sakura mengacuhkanku, dia berpikir kau mulai mengabaikannya karena aku. Konyol sekali dia mengatakan aku menusuknya dari belakang dengan merebut perhatianmu."

Sasuke masih menatap intens ke arah Hinata. "Dia tahu dari awal tujuanku sering muncul di toko ini. Tapi dia pura-pura tak menyadarinya. Sama sepertimu."

Seperti Hinata akan peduli saja, "Pertunangan mereka berakhir."

"Belum tentu aku penyebab utamanya, 'kan? Mungkin saja ada sebab lain. Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Pembicaraan apa?"

"Tentang perhatianku padamu, Hyuuga." Sasuke mendesis menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang beberapa bulan ini begitu menguras emosinya ketika mereka berhadapan.

Hinata mendengus mendengarnya, "Itu tidak penting. Yang jelas sekarang aku ingin kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Sakura dan buat mereka kembali bersama."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Ta—"

"Kubilang jangan lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan! Dan berhenti menganggap kalau aku ini sedang mendekati Haruno." Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tepat berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Dekat. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa jengkal.

"Sadarilah kalau sebenarnya aku sedang mendekatimu, Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan serius.

Hinata terdiam menatap manik gelap Sasuke. Kemudian dia tertawa dengan nada sarkastik, "Jangan bercanda, Uchiha. Hentikan lelucon konyol ini. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan segera temui Sakura untuk meluruskan masalah kalian."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan balik menatap Hinata hampir semenit lebih, dalam kebisuan. Kemudian dia berkata dengan nada mendesis, "Kau tahu aku pria seperti kebanyakan, Hyuuga. Punya batas kesabaran."

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan perasaan dingin yang menyusup di hatinya ketika mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan memilih menggerakkan alisnya ke atas tanda menantang.

"Kurasa kita sama seperti Haruno dan tunangannya. Butuh _break_."

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan alasan tak jelas ketika mendengar itu.

"Kau butuh aku untuk pergi darimu," bisik Sasuke penuh penekanan, "Kuanggap begitu."

Hinata terpaku. Ingin menyahut namun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hatinya berdesir aneh.

"Aku akan bicara pada Haruno sesegera mungkin," lanjut Sasuke sambil bergerak menjauhi Hinata.

Ketika lelaki itu membuka pintu, dia berbalik dan kembali menatap Hinata tepat di manik matanya, "Berhentilah bersikap naif. Kau tahu aku jatuh hati padamu."

Sasuke pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruangan itu dalam keterpakuan setelah mendengar rentetan kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya memutar otak sekeras mungkin demi mengartikannya, beriringan dengan debaran jantung yang terpacu melebihi biasanya. Dan sialnya, beberapa saat kemudian malah berujung pada emosi tak terdefinisi yang tiba-tiba menguasainya begitu saja.

.

.

.

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: DECISIONS** © ookami

**_Warning!_** _AU, Crackpair, Out of Character, Typo(s), etc._

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Aku jatuh hati padamu._

Berjam-jam berlalu sejak kalimat itu diucapkan. Tidak! Ini bahkan sudah berhari-hari—hampir tiga minggu lebih—tepatnya. Tapi efeknya masih seperti baru beberapa detik di telinga Hinata. Tidak bisa lepas dari khayalan indera pendengarannya. Melekat dengan sangat erat. Bergema dimana-mana. Menelusup disela aktivitasnya, dan berkuasa dikala sepinya. Selalu begitu sepanjang waktu.

Kejadian saat di ruang kerjanya itu pun kerap kali muncul dibeberapa bunga tidurnya. Tidak bernuansa horor, sebaliknya, malah menimbulkan efek aneh di dada Hinata. Dia seperti merasakan suatu hal yang jelas takkan pernah diakuinya di depan Sakura. Sesuatu yang bernama… kerinduan.

Ini gila.

Mencengangkan sekaligus mengherankan.

Selalu saja Hinata harus mengerutkan kening ketika mencoba merunutkan lagi kronologi interaksi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Apa mereka teman? Oh, Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Uchiha Sasuke hanya seseorang yang pernah satu sekolah dengannya saat SMA, dimana sekarang lelaki itu muncul dikehidupannya melalui pertemuan tak disengaja saat Sasuke secara _random_ mampir ke toko Hinata untuk mencari sebuah buku. Mereka bahkan tak pernah berinteraksi saat SMA, hanya saling mengenal nama. Apa itu bisa disebut pertemanan?

Oke, setelah itu mereka memang sering bertemu dikarenakan Sasuke tanpa alasan jelas menjadikan toko buku Hinata sebagai tempat yang rutin dikunjunginya.

Tak masalah bagi Hinata. Hubungan antara pembeli dan pemilik toko yang kadang melibatkan perdebatan tak jelas terkait segala sesuatu yang baru disadari Hinata bahwa Sasuke lah yang selalu mengangkat topik-topik itu untuk memulai perbincangan dengannya.

Tapi kemudian menjadi masalah bagi Hinata. Ketika dia melihat gelagat aneh Sakura setelah dia mengenalkannya dengan Sasuke. Hubungan mereka terlihat semakin intens setiap harinya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah seandainya Haruno Sakura bukan sahabatnya yang sudah bertunangan.

Mereka sering pergi bersama. Sakura bahkan lebih sering membicarakan Sasuke dibandingkan tunangannya sendiri. Hinata sebagai sahabatnya tentu berusaha untuk memastikan keakraban hubungan mereka yang terlihat tak lazim di matanya. Tapi selalu saja ditanggapi dengan candaan oleh Sakura, meskipun wanita itu juga tak menyangkal keakrabannya bersama lelaki Uchiha itu.

Sampai suatu ketika Sakura menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya tentang Hinata yang kadang memonopoli Sasuke saat lelaki itu berada di toko. Mengatakan Hinata munafik karena pura-pura mengabaikan Sasuke padahal selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Mendengar pernyataan kekanak-kanakan dari Sakura itu tentu saja memancing kemarahan Hinata. Mana pernah dia melakukan hal itu. Demi apapun, bahkan Hinata tak pernah sudi memanggil-manggil nama lelaki itu ketika mereka berinteraksi, malahan Sasuke yang selalu mendempetnya ketika mereka bertemu. Dan pria itu yang kerapkali memaksanya untuk makan siang bersama.

Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Naruto dengan segala pengaduannya terkait gelagat Sakura yang mulai terlihat aneh. Maka dimulailah kekacauan itu. Namun sialnya, melibatkan Hinata didalamnya.

Dan klimaksnya adalah hari itu. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke sebelum pria itu menghilang.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?"

Hinata tersentak kaget dari lamunan ketika mendengar teguran yang ditujukan padanya dari arah pintu.

"Eh, kau sudah datang?" Hinata memperhatikan Sakura yang memasuki ruangan dan menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Harus bagaimana caraku meminta maaf agar kau kembali menjadi normal lagi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon.

Hinata mendengus kesal, "Konyol! Kita sudah berbaikan, jangan memulai lagi."

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Jangan berlebihan."

Hinata kembali memfokuskan diri pada laptop di depannya untuk kembali meneliti laporan keuangan toko mereka. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya tatapan tak terbaca Sakura yang terdiam di sampingnya.

"Apa kau harus sekeras ini pada dirimu sendiri?"

Masih mengabaikan sahabatnya.

"Hanya karena kau pernah tersakiti dimasa lalu, jadi sekarang kau menolak seseorang yang ingin mendekatimu?"

Terus mengabaikan.

"Hinata, dia benar-benar—"

"Cukup, Sakura!" Hinata menghentakkan tangannya di atas laptop. "Tidakkah kau lihat aku juga sedang bingung dengan semua hal gila ini!?"

Sakura tercengang mendapati ekspresi keras Hinata yang tengah menatapnya. Tapi dia tahu pilihan paling tepat saat ini adalah diam. Biarkan sahabatnya itu memuntahkan apa yang sudah ditahannya beberapa minggu ini.

"Semua ini terlalu memusingkanku. Kau yang tiba-tiba memusuhiku karena hal konyol itu. Kemudian hubunganmu dengan Naruto yang hampir hancur juga karena hal konyol. Lalu si brengsek itu—" Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, "Bisa-bisanya dia…" Ini yang dia benci, disaat seperti ini pasti dadanya terasa sakit dan entah kenapa matanya mulai perih, "Dia… membuatku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kupikirkan saat ini. Aku tidak mau, Sakura! Tidak mau!"

Sakura yang melihat Hinata mulai histeris segera meraih tubuh sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkan. "Tenang, Hinata."

"Aku…" Bagus. Sekarang matanya mulai tergenang likuid. "Dia bahkan hampir membuat persahabatan kita berakhir. Membuatmu hampir gagal menikah dengan Naruto."

"Itu bukan kesalahannya, kita sudah membahas ini. Aku yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya."

"Tapi tetap saja. Harusnya dia jangan mencoba memasuki kehidupan kita yang sudah nyaman ini. Harusnya dia—"

"Kehidupanmu, Hinata. Bukan kita. Tapi kau, hanya kau. Dia hanya menginginkanmu."

"Konyol!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan? Dia bukan pria yang menyakitimu, dia bahkan ingin melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Apa yang membuatmu harus semarah ini dengan keberadaannya?"

"Aku…" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau menyukainya." Mendengar kalimat itu Hinata langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Oke—maksudku kau mulai menyukainya. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti anak remaja labil seperti ini dan segera lakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat."

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan putus asa. "Dia menghilang."

Sakura menggerakkan kedua bahunya, "Kukira itu wajar. Dia juga sedang kesal, mungkin. Dia bahkan marah besar padaku."

Hinata mengangkat alis menatap Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Dia berkata aku penyebab kegagalannya dalam usaha mendekatimu. Aku tidak menyangkal. Maksudku, sebagian memang salahku, tapi sebagian adalah kesalahan kalian berdua."

"Maksudnya?" Pernyataan apa lagi ini? Hinata tidak terima.

"Dia yang terlalu bertele-tele dalam bertindak dan kau yang terlalu lemot dan cuek untuk menyadari usahanya. Kalian benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Tuhan saja mungkin jengkel melihat itu makanya sengaja menghadirkan peranku supaya kalian berhenti melakukan _acting_ konyol ini."

Hinata ternganga mendengar perjelasan sahabatnya. Terasa tertampar sebenarnya. Tidak ada kalimat penyangkalan yang bisa dilontarkannya untuk mematahkan argumen Sakura. Wanita itu benar. Sasuke memang sok misterius dan Hinata terlanjur naif.

Lagi dan lagi. Hinata kembali terdiam ketika topik terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Kabarnya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata lirih dengan wajah tertunduk setelah beberapa waktu berada dalam keterdiamannya.

"Siapa? Sasuke, maksudmu?" sahut Sakura sambil meraih laptop di hadapannya untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Hinata. "Sudah kubilang. Dia juga sedang marah padaku. Bisu. Tidak mau lagi bicara denganku."

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan kembali melarikan pikirannya sehingga menjadi sebuah lamunan.

"Kalau rindu, datang saja ke tempatnya. Gampang, 'kan?" lanjut Sakura lagi dengan nada cuek.

Hinata tersentak mendengar itu. "Bodoh!" sahutnya sambil bergerak untuk meninggalkan Sakura di ruangan itu yang tanpa sepengetahuannya malah menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum menatap sepasang pengantin yang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil terus bercengkerama dengan para tamu undangan.

Hinata senang melihat senyum bahagia di wajah sahabatnya, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan menikah dari tunangannya dalam waktu singkat setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka. Naruto sepertinya takut Sakura akan kembali menggila, jadi menurutnya, ada baiknya mengikat wanita itu dulu erat-erat, biar nanti gampang menjinakkannya. Dan Sakura menyetujuinya. Benar-benar pasangan emosional dan penuh sensasi. Tapi mereka bahagia, paling tidak itu yang dilihat Hinata. Dan bagusnya itu ikut memperbaiki _mood_-nya dalam minggu ini.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Sakura terkait kegalauannya. Setelah itu Hinata memilih untuk mengabaikan saran Sakura dan memfokuskan diri membantu persiapan pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

Betapa sibuknya dia sampai-sampai sama sekali tak menyiapkan diri seandainya bertemu dengan Sasuke saat di pesta pernikahan Sakura. Sama sekali tak ada persiapan.

.

.

"Kudengar kau menanyakanku."

Hinata tersentak. Hampir saja gelas di tangannya terlepas ketika mendengar suara bariton itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, ikut memperhatikan pasangan pengantin Namikaze.

Hinata terpaku menatap sosok itu. Matanya tak bisa berkedip menatap wajah tak terbaca lelaki itu. Bahkan dia seakan tak mendengar lagi riuh keramaian pesta. Di kepalanya hanya ada suara bariton itu yang terus menggema. Berusaha keras dia menahan kerutan di keningnya untuk mengakui bahwa dia senang mendengar suara itu. _Shit!_

"Menemukan hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Sekarang Hinata kembali ke dunianya ketika kembali mendengar suara lelaki itu yang masih kekeuh bicara tanpa menatapnya.

"Menemukan apa?" sahut Hinata dengan nada kaku. Mulai lagi. Lelaki brengsek di depannya ini kembali memainkan aksi misteriusnya yang hanya semakin membuat Hinata kesal.

"Itu kan alasanmu menanyakanku belakangan ini?" Sasuke berpaling untuk saling menatap dengan manik mata Hinata. Tanpa ekspresi. "Untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu padaku."

Mata Hinata membulat. Benar-benar lelaki dihadapannya ini…

Dan siapa yang sudah menyampaikan hal konyol itu padanya? Pasti Sakura. Astaga! Menyebalkan sekali sahabatnya itu.

Betapa sialannya, setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke malah berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkannya untuk berbicara dengan entah siapa itu yang tengah menyapa lelaki itu. Mengabaikan Hinata. Sendirian.

Hinata _shock_. Kemarahan mulai kembali menyelimutinya. Sekian lama tidak bertemu sapa, kenapa malah kalimat itu yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuknya? Demi Tuhan! Hinata ini perempuan, bukan teman bermainnya. Tentu saja Hinata marah. Merasa sakit hati. Merasa dihina. Diabaikan. Dan dianggap tak penting.

Benarkan kalau selama ini dia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan brengsek?

Akhirnya, dengan kemarahan yang mencapai ubun-ubunnya, Hinata meletakkan gelas di tangannya dengan kasar di meja terdekat dan bergegas meninggalkan keramaian pesta untuk segera menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk meneriakkan kemarahannya atas sikap Sasuke yang sangat memancing emosinya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan sambil setengah berlari. Dia tak menghiraukan siapapun yang menyapanya ketika menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam.

Ketika hampir mencapai mobilnya, Hinata merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Tangan Sasuke mencekal lengannya dan membuatnya menghadap lelaki itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!?" Hinata berteriak keras kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terhenyak. Bukan karena teriakan, tapi dia terlanjur melihatnya. Airmata itu. Aliran basah yang membentuk di pipi putih Hinata yang tersapu _make up_ tipis. Akibatnya, dengan cepat dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk meraih tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata berontak, tentu saja. Siapa memangnya pria brengsek itu berani memeluknya setelah membuatnya menjadi wanita paling menyedihkan di dunia dengan kalimat sialannya.

"Lepaskan—aku!" Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke dalam kesia-siaan. "Kau brengsek! Menjauh dariku!"

Sasuke bergeming, semakin dibenamkannya tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Dibiarkannya Hinata terus meronta, sampai akhirnya tubuh itu melemah tanda kelelahan menguasainya. Memang itu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Kepasrahan Hinata. Hanya itu.

Lama mereka berdiri dalam diam. Dengan kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke melingkupi tubuh Hinata. Dengan isakan tangis Hinata yang sesekali terdengar mewarnai kesunyian area basemen parkir.

"Bisakah kita mengakhiri ini?" Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata.

"Aku lelah. Konfrontasi konyol ini benar-benar menguras emosi. Tidak merasakah kau kalau kita hampir mati lemas kehabisan energi menghadapi ini?"

Hinata hanya diam dan mencoba mendengarkan semua yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke.

"Kau marah dan merasa tidak dihargai. Aku tahu itu. Karena kalau kau menyadarinya, aku juga begitu." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau ini menyebalkan, Hinata."

Hinata mengerjabkan mata mendengar nama depannya disebut oleh Sasuke untuk pertamakalinya. Dia berdebar.

"Kau membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh. Membuatku marah tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ingin rasanya aku mengurungmu di kamarku selamanya. Tapi tentu saja segala kebodohan ini harus segera dihentikan. Aku akan gila kalau terus begini. Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana aku menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pintu tokomu dan menyeretmu ke mobilku dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini."

Semua nada bicara Sasuke diucapkan dengan perlahan namun penuh ketegasan dan sarat akan emosi. Tak memberi kesempatan Hinata menyelanya sedikitpun.

"Jadi dengarkan ini. Aku serius. Aku menginginkanmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Entah sejak pertemuan kita yang keberapa aku juga tidak ingat, yang jelas aku mendambamu melebihi apapun sebelum ini. Aku ingin memilikimu…."

Hinata terpana dan merona secara beriringan. Bahkan dia tak menyadari tubuh mereka yang sudah sedikit terpisah dan wajah Sasuke yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya, menatap dengan intens.

"Dan airmata ini kuanggap bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama sekarang."

Hinata terbelalak. Tapi bibir Sasuke terlanjur menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Memaksa Hinata menutup matanya tanpa sadar dan membiarkan bibir lelaki itu menguasai miliknya. Dengan linglungnya bahkan Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk balas melingkupi tubuh Sasuke dalam kehangatan.

Lelaki itu benar. Semua ini terlalu menguras emosi. Hinata juga merasa lelah. Lebih baik sekarang mencoba untuk berdamai. Mengambil keputusan dan menerima….

"Bisakah aku membawamu ke tempatku sekarang juga?" bisik Sasuke disela ciuman mereka. "Rindu ini benar-benar membuatku gila."

**_._**

**_._**

**_The End_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kepada semua readers, terimakasih sudah mau membaca._**

**_Terutama kepada: _**_keiKo-buu89, ane, Cindilta, Hinataholic, Risa-YUI, kirigaya chika, uchiha hana hime, Guest, Fujiwara Hana, My lavender, hinatauchiha69, atan-namjaelf, MayLeo, re, natasia sato, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Hanami Akako, kyucel, Guest2, Uchiha Megha-Hime, Dyaar Akashichi, Hyuchiha, jeje chan, uchihapachira, eurekabigail, Rin Keitami, Zee-leven, hime namikaze, Me Yuki Hina, hiru nesaan, dan silent readers._

**_Adios…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**OMAKE**

Sasuke menatap tubuh polos dalam dekapannya dengan senyum kepuasan. Dielusnya punggung telanjang itu penuh damba. Sungguh lembut. Bertambah lagi kegilaan Sasuke terhadap wanita dalam pelukannya itu.

"Kita menikah besok."

"Apa!?" Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke dan menatap horror pada lelaki itu.

"Menikah, sayang," sahut Sasuke sambil berusaha menjangkau lagi tubuh wanitanya yang berusaha mengelak dengan manis—menurut pikiran gila Sasuke.

"Apa kau gila!? Dasar bodoh!" cerca Hinata sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku atau kau yang bodoh?" sahut Sasuke, "Bisa-bisanya kau tidak menolak saat kuajak bercinta padahal sudah tahu masih perawan. Membuatku terlihat brengsek saja."

Hinata merona mendengar itu, "Ka-kau memang brengsek! Lagipula ini semua karena kau yang…." Hinata bingung mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau—" Hinata merasa wajahnya benar-benar memanas sekarang, "kau yang merayuku, bodoh!" Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam selimut.

Melihat itu hanya membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan bergerak untuk kembali mendekap wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Siapa suruh kau membuatku jadi gila begini."

"Pergi kau!" sahut Hinata dari dalam selimut. Sasuke tergelak.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah wanita itu, "Apa keputusanmu?"

Hinata terdiam dalam ketidakberdayaannya di pelukan Sasuke.

"Mau menikah denganku?"

Wanita itu hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kokoh lelaki yang mengurungnya dalam pelukan hangat sembari membalas dalam bisikan lirih, "Memangnya aku boleh mengambil keputusan yang lain?"

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja tidak."

...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

_Sekuel dan masih Out of Character, AU—__**crackpair**__, dan juga rate semi M—mungkin._

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja menyesap aroma tengkuk Hinata dan memulai aksi jemarinya di kulit perut wanita itu saat bel rumah menghancurkan suasana nyaman yang tengah diciptakannya.

"Ada tamu," bisik Hinata sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari perutnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, masih bergeming dan sibuk memfungsikan bibir dan lidahnya di kulit favoritnya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke. Mungkin—Astaga!" Hinata mengerang sambil sekuat tenaga mendorong kepala Sasuke yang sudah terbenam di atas dadanya.

Sasuke yang berhasil disingkirkan hanya menggeram kesal dan memilih mengalah. "Siapapun itu, aku akan—"

"Hentikan itu! Kalau ibumu bagaimana?" potong Hinata dengan mendelik dan berusaha secepat kilat merapikan pakaiannya.

Dia sudah siap untuk keluar kamar saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke kaku dalam ketegangan. Hinata memicingkan matanya dan mulai mengabaikan bunyi bel yang kembali berbunyi.

"Kenapa? Yang di depan itu benar-benar ibumu?" Hinata mulai mencium gelagat yang tidak baik dari raut kaku Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai ibumu repot-repot kemari saat malam begini?"

Sasuke yang mulai terbiasa dengan kenyataan betapa cerdas dan cepatnya Hinata sekarang dalam menilai situasi, hanya diam dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Dia beranjak lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak membuat masalah lagi, 'kan?" cerca Hinata sambil mengekor menuju pintu depan.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" gumam Sasuke sambil lalu. "Siapa yang suka membuat masalah?"

"Kau—" Hinata masih ingin menyuarakan kecurigaannya, tapi keburu pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita yang tadi mereka asumsikan dengan sebutan—ibu Sasuke.

"Ah, seperti dugaan ibu." Sesosok wanita dengan ciri fisik seperti Sasuke berdiri tersenyum hangat di hadapan mereka. "Pantas lama sekali pintunya dibuka, ada calon menantu ibu rupanya."

Hinata yang belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan membalas pelukan ibu Sasuke yang kelewat akrab menurutnya—mereka bahkan baru berkenalan dua minggu lalu.

"Kenapa ibu malam-malam ke sini?" Sasuke berjalan penuh antisipasi di belakang para wanita itu menuju ruang tamunya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ibu sebenarnya ingin ke tempat Hinata tapi tidak tahu alamat rumahmu, sayang," sahut ibunya sambil menatap penuh kasih ke arah Hinata. "Dan prediksi ibu mengatakan kau pasti di sini juga."

"Kenapa ibu ingin menemuiku?" Sekarang Hinata bertambah heran, "Padahal ibu bisa menelponku langsung," ucapnya dengan hati-hati, panggilan _ibu_ dan _calon menantu_ masih sukses membuatnya canggung tak terkira.

"Ibu hanya ingin memastikan kondisimu serta bayi kalian baik-baik saja."

Apa!? Seketika Hinata terdiam dengan wajah bingung.

"Bayi?" tanyanya dengan polos. Hanya sejenak, karena dengan cepat otaknya bekerja secepat gerakan kepalanya yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya untuk menuntut penjelasan dari pertanyaan _absurd_ itu.

Sasuke yang mendapat dua tatapan berbeda dari dua wanita di hadapannya hanya sekuat tenaga menjaga gestur tubuhnya agar tetap tenang dan terkontrol.

"Dua-duanya baik-baik saja, bu. Makanya Hinata kuminta tinggal di sini lebih cepat, biar aku bisa mengawasinya."

"Apa—"

"Ibu sudah lama menginginkan cucu, makanya dia sangat antusias dan sengaja datang kemari," potong Sasuke dengan cepat, secepat tubuhnya yang merangkul Hinata dan sedikit mencengkeram pinggang wanita itu untuk memberikan kode.

"Maaf, aku mengabari ibu duluan," lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap Hinata dengan sorot berbagai macam pesan tersirat.

Apa-apaan ini!? Hinata mengerti dengan kode itu. Bayi dia bilang!? Omong kosong! Mereka sudah sepakat tidak akan ada istilah bayi dalam hubungan mereka untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Itu keputusan Hinata, dan Sasuke menyepakatinya.

Hinata bahkan menghela napas lega saat mendapati tanda satu garis yang artinya negatif pada _test pack_ yang dicobanya setelah dua minggu sesudah mereka melakukan hubungan intim untuk pertama kali.

Dan setelahnya Hinata memang mengantisipasi dengan sangat baik, dengan sengaja membiasakan diri meminum pil kontrasepsi sejak malam itu, berhubung Sasuke ternyata adalah sosok yang dominan dan tergila-gila padanya saat mereka tengah berduaan. Jadi Hinata perlu mengambil siaga satunya.

Sasuke memang sempat protes keras saat Hinata menyuarakan keengganannya memiliki anak untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Tapi Hinata dengan tersirat langsung menunjukkan ancamannya untuk menunda pernikahan mereka kalau Sasuke sampai menentangnya.

Dia juga mengatakan keinginannya untuk berkarir dan melanjutkan kuliah. Lalu dengan pelan membujuk Sasuke untuk menikmati masa pacaran mereka setelah menikah tanpa kehadiran seorang anak dulu.

Sasuke yang sedikit terpancing dengan istilah _pacaran setelah menikah_ yang dilontarkan Hinata akhirnya melunak dan bungkam, yang disalahartikan Hinata sebagai persetujuan dari pria itu—mungkin.

Mereka memang akan melangsungkan pernikahan bulan depan, masih berminggu-minggu lagi. Dan Hinata tidak ingat pernah menyepakati sandiwara konyol ini, untuk apa memangnya mereka berpura-pura di hadapan ibu Sasuke tentang masalah kehamilan? Padahal sudah ada kesepakatan lain. Ada masalah apa memangnya sampai harus berbohong seperti ini?

.

.

.

Hinata bersidekap sambil duduk di sofa dengan mata mendelik murka pada Sasuke yang baru kembali mengantarkan sang ibu ke mobil jemputannya.

Hinata bahkan geram setengah mati saat sebelumnya ibu Sasuke melarang Hinata mengantarnya dengan alasan angin malam di luar sangat rentan untuk kehamilan Hinata.

Hamil apanya!? Sungguh cari mati rupanya pria Uchiha di hadapannya ini.

"Pantas saja tadi kau terlihat gelisah ya tuan Uchiha," desis Hinata sambil terus menatap tajam Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat menghela napas.

"Hinata—"

"Omong kosong apa lagi ini, Sasuke!?"

"Ini bukan omong kosong. Aku—"

"Aku pergi!" Lagi-lagi Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke yang sudah memprediksi kemurkaan Hinata hanya menghela napas lagi dan dengan cepat meraih tubuh wanita itu untuk kembali duduk bersamanya di sofa.

"Le—pas!" geram Hinata sambil berontak sekuat tenaga seperti biasa kalau mereka tengah cekcok. Dan selalu saja dia melupakan fakta kalau itu hanya membuang tenaga dan sia-sia. Mana sanggup tubuh mungilnya melawan kedua lengan kekar Sasuke yang hanya mengeluarkan setengah kekuatannya untuk menahan Hinata.

"Dengarkan dulu, kau ini masih saja suka begini. Marah-marah tidak jelas."

"Apa kau bilang!?" Emosi Hinata sekarang bahkan lebih labil dibandingkan wanita yang tengah hamil sungguhan. "Beraninya kau! Aku ini benar-benar marah!"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," sahut Sasuke dengan santai, "Makanya dengarkan dulu biar jelas dan simpan tenagamu untuk kegiatan kita setelah ini."

Hinata terperangah. Dalam situasi begini pria menyebalkan yang tengah memeluknya itu masih saja sempat memikirkan kegiatan sialan yang Hinata bisa tebak dengan mudah apa maksudnya itu.

"Kau ini ya benar-benar—"

"Ibu sakit, Hinata."

"Apa?" Hinata yang mendengar nada lirih dari Sasuke dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap langsung wajah pria itu yang sudah melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Ibu sangat menginginkan seorang cucu, sejak lama dia sudah meminta itu dariku dan Itachi. Dan saat aku membawamu ke rumah dan berkata kita akan menikah, kau lihat sendiri kan reaksinya?"

Hinata memang melihat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dalam wajah datar, tapi dia sudah belajar untuk tidak berharap banyak pada wajah itu, tapi harus fokus ke matanya, dan sorot itu… Hinata tidak ingin menyela lagi, dia tahu Sasuke belum selesai bicara.

"Dia berpikir aku ingin cepat menikahimu karena kita akan punya anak. Aku ingin menyangkal saat itu tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya terpukul lagi saat seperti kegagalan Itachi menikah tahun lalu. Itu seperti bencana bagi kami karena tiba-tiba kondisi ibu memburuk, dia terpukul dan jantungnya…"

Hinata melihat sorot mata Sasuke semakin sendu, bernuansa mendung. Hinata tidak suka melihatnya, mengingat biasanya pria itu selalu menampilkan kilat tegas dan dominannya. Kali ini malah terlihat lemah, dan Hinata menolak sorot itu mengarah padanya. Dia ingin Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sorot kuat dan tak terbantahkan seperti biasa, bukan seperti ini.

"Jadi…" Hinata mulai bicara pelan, "Sandiwara tadi untuk ini? Karena ibumu?"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk, dia hanya menatap Hinata. Membiarkan wanita itu berpikir dan menyimpulkan sendiri inti dari penuturannya.

"Tidak akan menjadi sandiwara kalau kita benar-benar memutuskan untuk memiliki anak."

"Tapi, Sasuke. A-Aku…" Hinata menghela napas dengan tidak sabar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu aku—"

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Tapi kumohon, mengertilah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu bekerja di toko dan masalah kuliah masih bisa ditangani setelah anak kita lahir."

"Wh-Whoaa! Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Aku belum mengiyakan masalah ini." Hinata langsung gelagapan dan menjauhi pria itu. Memangnya kapan Hinata menunjukkan gelagat sepakatnya?

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kau lebih suka mengacaukan kesehatan ibu?"

"Astaga! Bukan itu juga maksudku, Sasuke."

"Lalu?" Sasuke masih mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Kita harus mengambil keputusan cepat, Hinata. Memiliki anak atau semuanya akan runyam."

Ini dia yang paling tidak disukai Hinata dari Sasuke. Kebiasaannya mengintimidasi dan tidak memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk memikirkan keputusan-keputusan lain selain alternatif yang ditawarkan lelaki itu.

Hinata jelas mulai menyayangi ibu Sasuke, terlebih sejak lama dia menginginkan memiliki ibu lagi sejak ibunya sendiri meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan membayangkan calon ibu mertuanya akan terguncang kesehatannya hanya karena keengganannya memiliki anak, seketika membuat alarm di kepala Hinata memekak membuat kepalanya pening. Jelas dia tidak menginginkan itu.

Tapi, astaga! Hinata juga memiliki banyak keinginan dengan semua _plannin_g hidupnya. Dan sayangnya anak tidak termasuk dalam _list_ itu untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Untuk menikah saja dia harus berkompromi mati-matian, apalagi rencana punya anak.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata masih bergelut dengan dilemanya, kembali memilih diam, membiarkan Hinata mengambil keputusan. Meskipun tetap menatap dengan sorot tak terbantah bahwa keputusan harus diambil detik ini juga.

"Kumohon, Hinata…" Dia bahkan harus melirihkan lagi suaranya agar Hinata tersadar dengan keputusasaannya. "Aku akan menjamin ini tidak akan merugikan kita, apalagi dirimu. Semua rencanamu tetap akan berjalan meskipun kita harus merombaknya sedikit di beberapa bagian."

"Sasuke, aku…"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, gerak matanya gelisah karena hati nuraninya telah mengkhianati logikanya dengan bergerak perlahan menuju keputusan yang ditawarkan Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana reaksi Sakura setelah mendengar ini, mungkin sahabatnya itu akan terbahak saat mendengar Hinata menjilat air liurnya sendiri karena perubahan _planning_ yang mendadak.

Maka dengan menghela napas kentara Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke dan bergumam pelan, "Baiklah, kalau itu—"

"Bagus! Kita mulai sekarang."

"A-Apa!?" Hinata terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan dan berjalan menuju kamar. "Sasuke, apa maksudmu!?"

"Membuat bayinya," jawab Sasuke santai sambil terus berjalan memasuki kamar. "Kita harus cepat dan sering melakukannya kalau ingin ini berhasil, 'kan?"

Hinata yang mulai paham dengan maksud Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mulai membenarkan teori pria itu dengan polosnya. Tapi juga langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu tiba-tiba saja pria itu bangkit untuk bergegas membongkar tas milik Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata bingung saat Sasuke menumpahkan isi tasnya di lantai.

"Mana pilmu?" sahut Sasuke sambil memilah-milah barang bawaan Hinata. Dan saat dia menemukan kantung kecil dengan beberapa jenis obat di dalamnya, Hinata bersumpah melihat seringai kemenangan itu di bibir calon suaminya.

"Sasuke?" Dan bertambah heran lagi dia saat Sasuke melesat menuju kamar mandi. Lalu ketika mendengar bunyi kloset difungsikan, dengan cepat Hinata meloncat dari ranjang untuk menyusul Sasuke. Sialan! Dia tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan lelaki itu.

Baru sampai di pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke sudah menyongsongnya dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya—paling tidak itu yang bisa diartikan penglihatan Hinata. Lelaki itu dengan cepat kembali merengkuh Hinata dan mengangkatnya.

"Persiapan selesai. Ayo!" bisiknya di telinga Hinata yang kini sudah mulai dijilatinya.

"Kau buang semuanya?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit tercekat.

"Hmm," Sasuke bahkan tak lagi meresponnya dengan baik. Pria itu sudah sibuk melucuti pakaian Hinata dan memfokuskan semua inderanya untuk memancing gairah wanita itu agar sepadan dengan hasratnya.

Fokus Hinata juga mulai teralihkan. Padahal banyak sekali umpatan yang ingin disuarakannya agar Sasuke tahu betapa frustasinya dia karena keputusan ini. Tapi ternyata itu tidak cukup kuat melawan segala sentuhan memabukkan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Terakhir yang sanggup diingatnya adalah umpatan masa bodoh untuk aktivitas panas tanpa pengaman ini. Anak? Oke, mungkin saja itu tidak seburuk bayangannya, 'kan?

.

.

.

Euforia ini membahagiakan. Ini mimpi yang dimiliki hampir semua wanita di seluruh dunia. Menikah dan mengikat janji dengan pria pilihan hati. Mengaminkan semua doa yang dipanjatkan para tamu dan saling melempar senyum bahagia kepada sosok yang bersedia untuk membagi hidup bersamanya.

Ini impian Hinata juga, tentu saja. Senyum bahkan tak lekang dari wajahnya sejak dirinya dirias untuk upacara sakral ini. Dia juga berkali-kali melirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke apabila mereka sedikit terpisah akibat desakan antusias para tamu dan keluarga.

Meskipun sehari sebelumnya helaan napas tak henti berhembus darinya akibat dua garis merah yang ditemukannya di beberapa alat _test pack_ yang sengaja disediakan Sasuke di kamar mandi mereka—kamar Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya juga

Dia juga bahagia karena itu, tentu. Sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan janggal itu kerap hadir. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena keengganan itu masih ada, tapi Hinata juga tak menyangkal saat airmata bahagia itu jatuh di pipinya ketika dua garis itu terlihat matanya.

Dan benar saja, kejanggalan itu akhirnya terjawab juga dalam wujud seorang Itachi Uchiha—kakak Sasuke—yang dengan senyum menawannya menghampiri Hinata saat Sasuke tengah sibuk melayani para sahabatnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, adik ipar."

Hinata yang menganggap karakter Itachi lebih bersahabat dibanding suaminya dengan senang hati membalas senyum itu. "Terimakasih, Itachi. Semoga kau cepat menyusul juga."

Itachi yang mendengar doa Hinata hanya tertawa ringan dan menggelengkan kepala. Tapi Hinata tetap melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Dan maaf juga, kami malah melangkahimu, seharusnya kan…" Hinata ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, takut menyinggung pria itu. Dia ingat cerita Sasuke terkait kegagalan pernikahan Itachi tahun lalu. Mungkin topik ini sedikit sensitif untuk kakak iparnya.

Itachi masih terkekeh, "Tidak masalah kalian duluan, dan maaf saja, mungkin aku tidak akan mengaminkan doamu tadi. Aku belum tertarik untuk terikat seperti Sasuke. Tidak pernah terpikir di kepalaku untuk menikah cepat. Kebebasan masih menggiurkan bagiku, Hinata."

Mendengar itu seketika membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening. Tidak pernah?

"Tapi bukannya kau pernah hampir menikah?" Hinata merasa benar-benar bodoh saat pertanyaan lancang itu terlontar di bibirnya.

Itachi yang mendapat pertanyaan itu seketika langsung menghentikan senyumannya. Bukan berubah tegang seperti dugaan Hinata, tapi… bingung.

"Aku? Menikah?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Seingatku tidak pernah. Siapa yang menyebar isu itu?"

Hinata yang tidak sadar kecepatan berpikirnya sedang menurun hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dengan tatapan tak kalah bingungnya. "Tapi Sasuke bilang tahun lalu…"

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, tanpa bisa menahan, langsung saja Itachi mulai tergelak dengan kaku karena sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Astaga Hinata, ternyata benar kata Sasuke. Kau ini benar-benar naif. Bisa-bisanya kau termakan bualannya secara mentah-mentah? Dan tebakanku, pasti ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya, 'kan?" ucap Itachi setelah tawanya mulai mereda.

"Apa?" Hinata mulai membaca alur ini, dengan terbelalak dia mulai menyampaikan pertanyaan janggal lainnya. "Jangan bilang itu bohong—maksudku kau yang gagal menikah dan penyakit jantung ibu kambuh karena hal itu."

Itachi tercengang lagi, "Penyakit jantung ibu? Maksudmu ibuku?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan tidak sabar. _Oh shit_! Jangan sampai tebakannya benar.

"Dasar brengsek! Keterlaluan sekali Sasuke membuat lelucon macam ini," Itachi mengumpat pelan meskipun raut geli tak lekang dari wajahnya. "Punya rencana apa dia membuat cerita ini di hadapanmu?"

Hinata mulai mengerjabkan matanya, masih mencoba menolak…

"Itu tidak benar, Hinata—maksudku, ibu memang sedikit bermasalah dengan kesehatan jantungnya tapi itu juga baru diketahui beberapa bulan ini dan sudah ditangani dengan baik. Sasuke sudah pasti—"

"Cukup!" Hinata tidak lagi menatap ke arah Itachi. Dia hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta Itachi berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak perlu! Dia bisa menyimpulkan sendiri mulai dari sini.

Itachi yang mulai menyadari aura gelap yang melingkupi Hinata hanya menyeringai geli, tidak berniat menyembunyikan kegeliannya akan kebodohan sang adik ipar yang sudah sukses dikibuli adik tersayangnya.

Apalagi saat Itachi menyadari kemana sekarang arah tatapan tajam Hinata, dia yang memang senang menggoda adik lelakinya hanya bergerak untuk semakin mendekati Hinata dan mulai membisikkan provokasinya.

"Berhubung biasanya aku selalu bisa membaca isi kepala suamimu, jadi boleh kutebak kalau lelucon ini berhubungan dengan calon keponakanku, 'kan?"

Hinata yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Dia bahkan tidak mengelak saat kakak iparnya semakin mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya. Hinata malah senang, karena dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat Sasuke mengerutkan kening dengan raut tak suka saat melihat kedekatannya dengan Itachi.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, tidak akan ada ampun untuknya," bisik Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menyingkir dan menyeringai penuh kejahilan sekaligus kepuasan ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah berjalan tergesa menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

"Terimakasih, Itachi. Itu saran favoritku," balas Hinata dengan mata masih berkilat menatap sosok suaminya yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Bagus sekali, Sasuke Uchiha! Mati kau setelah ini!" desis Hinata lagi sambil terus menusukkan tatapan murkanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini semakin mengerutkan kening saat melihat raut gelap istrinya.

Sasuke yang menyadari medan telah berganti hanya terdiam saat melihat tatapan itu. Tidak berusaha mengelak dan pelan-pelan menyiapkan amunisinya menghadapi kemurkaan istrinya yang mungkin akan dimulai saat malam pengantin mereka.

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya bagi Sasuke. Dia sudah berhasil menikahi Hinata, memilikinya—meskipun dengan menggunakan sedikit tipu muslihat. Jadi gampang saja nanti merayu istri naifnya itu kalau wanita itu mengamuk. Toh Sasuke juga sudah berpengalaman menanganinya, 'kan?

* * *

.

.

.

_**A/n:** Mungkin sekuel yang mengecewakan. Tapi semoga bisa menikmati. Dan SasuHina selalu di hati._

_-kakam-_


End file.
